As computer technology has advanced, the role of computers in our daily lives has expanded, as has the need for various peripheral or supporting devices. One typical peripheral device used with computers is a printer, which generates a hard copy of data that is used by the computer. The types and capabilities of printers available has similarly been expanding, resulting in a wide variety of printers with a range of printing capabilities, performance, and price.
One significant expansion in the use of computer technology is the networking of computers together. Networking computers together allows the computers to communicate with one another as well as with other devices, such as printers. Currently, in order for a user of a computing device to print to printers on a network, the user is required to configure the printers individually. For example, each printer that the user desires to print to in draft quality mode typically must be configured individually to be in draft quality mode. Such requirements on configuring printers are tedious for users, resulting in a user-unfriendly experience. It would thus be beneficial to provide a way to improve the user's ability to configure printers in a user-friendly manner. The importance of such an improvement increases as the use and capabilities of networks continues to expand.